The Most Wonderful Sound
by SarcasticDevotee
Summary: Jo was never a big fan of sounds, except for one in particular. However, after the first challenge of All Stars, a new sound was added to that small list. One-sided Duncan/Jo one-shot.


**Ever since Total Drama All Stars aired yesterday, I almost automatically began to ship Duncan/Jo.**

**So, hey, this had to happen okay? Okay.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama nor its characters. They are owned by Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment.**

* * *

Jo never was a big fan of sounds. The sound of her baby brother crying was infuriating. The sound of Lightning's voice infuriated her further, especially when he would mistake her for a guy. In fact, most sounds honestly irritated her beyond belief.

When sounds didn't infuriate her, they only gave her a pit in her stomach. She didn't call it sadness, but it was a melancholy feeling that bugged her. It wasn't the regular things that made her feel this way either. It was the rain. She didn't know why, but the rain, while soothing, was a much more depressing sound than anything she ever heard.

She hated the sound of Chris McLean waking them up in the morning. She hated the sound of Chef Hatchet's roaring voice. She hated Heather and Gwen's voices period. She hated Courtney's bitching and the whining of the rest of the Heroic Hamsters. She was surrounded by the most incompetent group of people she ever knew in her life.

There were two sounds that made it all worth it, though.

The first was a sound that she could only imagine right then. The sound of applause as she was named the winner of Total Drama All Stars. The boos of Lightning, Courtney and Heather as she accepted her case full of money. The sound of her parents being oh so proud of their oldest daughter.

It left her in a state of euphoria she thought she never would have known about.

Or so she thought.

Here she was, as the Villainous Vultures stayed on Boney Island; she had strayed a distance away from the camp. She was tired of Heather arguing with Alejandro. She was driven insane by Lightning's stupid questions.

She was annoyed at a certain punk trying to cheer up his "goth ball" girlfriend.

She never felt a state of euphoria quite like hearing Duncan's laugh. No one ever laughed at her jokes. Yet here was someone with a similar mindset to her who understood her underrated zingers. It didn't hurt that he was attractive. Not in the physical way, but in the way he played the game. Along with Eva, he was the member of the original cast that Jo idolized. Not caring who he messed with to get his goal, making it far in every season without even trying.

It reminded her of herself.

And that was honestly the reason why she was so touchy when it came to Gwen. Her celebrity crush of sorts was all hers.

She heard the sound of leaves crunching behind her. Turning her head back towards the area of the noise, she called out, "Hey, unless you have one of those Chris heads, I don't want no company!"

"Harsh," a calmer voice replied, revealing itself to be Duncan, "Lightning was wonderin' if you were coming back to camp anytime soon."

She paused for a minute before crossing her arms, "And be surrounded by those incompetent idiots? Yeah! No thanks!"

Duncan snorted, as he sat down beside the jockette, "Yeah, I feel ya. Kinda makes me wonder what the Heroic Hairballs are up to right now."

"You feel me?" Jo asked, arching a brow, "You're on a team with the blue-haired wonder, punk rock."

"Yeah, and she's being a Debbie Downer!" Duncan exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "I mean, we're on the same team! She should be happy, right?!"

Jo rolled her eyes in return. She wouldn't admit it, but she found it stupid.

"Get Chef to get her a shot of Prozac," she joked, "Or an epi-pen, whichever comes first."

Duncan stared at Jo with an odd expression for a moment before bursting into laughter. That euphoric feeling returned to Jo's senses. Unwillingly, she cracked a smile.

"Dang," Duncan finally calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye, "I can't believe no one's really friends with you, jockette. You've got some humor in ya."

"Friends are useless," she retorted, matter-of-factly.

Duncan's unibrow arched at this. While he wasn't the friendliest contestant around, he definitely had some belief in friends. Geoff, mainly, but still.

"Well, then," he stood up, smirking, "If friends ain't your style, how about we become rivals?"

Jo stared at the punk incredulously, asking, "Rivals?"

"Duh. I mean, there's only room for one alpha dog on this team, right?"

"You're on, seaweed head," Jo couldn't help but leap to her feet, a competitive grin crossing her lips.

"A'ight then," Duncan inhaled, smirking smugly, "If you don't make it to the final two with me, you're obviously not the best-"

She cut him off, "Oh, we'll see about that!"

All Duncan did as he made his way back to camp was utter another laugh. The sensation surged through Jo's body once more, as she followed the punk back to camp.

She could get used to this feeling.


End file.
